


Gifts That Matter

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Hermione contemplates returning to school after the war with mixed feelings, when an early morning visit from Ron helps to set her mind at ease. Just a little bit of Romione fluff.





	Gifts That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Originally written for the Checkmated Back To School Secret Gift!Fic Exchange and Posted on the Checkmated Forums on September 1, 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: As much as I would like it to be otherwise, Ron and Hermione still belong to JK. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Hermione rolled over, opening her eyes and squinting blearily around her childhood bedroom. She'd been sleeping fitfully, and she was about to give up the idea of getting any rest at all. It was early; pale rays of sunlight spilled into the room through the wide window. Her school trunk sat near the door, the burnished clasps gleaming amidst the room's shadows. As her eye fell on it she frowned.

_I wish I weren't going back._

Huffing at herself for the childish thought she sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. She found her dressing gown and slippers and moved to the window to take a peek at the backyard. She'd always loved the way the garden looked before the sun dispelled the dewy mist hanging about the shrubs and flowers.

She sighed happily. It was just as it always was – except for the shape of a person standing near her mother's prized rosebushes. She blinked. The figure was still there, and as the sun rose higher it was clear that it was tall, male, and red-headed.

_Ron!_

Concerned, Hermione grabbed her wand and swiftly Apparated into the garden. He turned at the sound of her arrival and, seeing her, broke into a grin.

"Morning, love."

A smile bloomed on her face. "Ron? What are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming to the station later, to see me off?"

He stepped closer. "I am. But I just…I wanted to give you something, and I wanted it to be private.

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously. Despite the early hour, she was wide awake now.

He withdrew a small, soft pouch from his pocket and handed it to her. "I, um, transfigured it myself, but Percy helped me with the other charms. I think it turned out alright."

She tipped the pouch, and a Galleon on a long chain tumbled into her palm where it lay glinting in the light. Instead of the usual serial numbers, the dragon was ringed with…

"…the alphabet?"

"I've got one too. See?" He pulled back the cuff of his jumper to reveal another Galleon suspended there on his freckled wrist, woven into a leather band. "Here, watch." He tapped his coin and murmured something she couldn't hear. Suddenly, the Galleon in her palm became slightly warm. She looked down and saw that the letters had rearranged themselves.

_Love you._

"It's pretty much the same thing you did with the DA coins." She heard him speaking, but her eyes had filled with tears as she continued to stare at the coin. "I know we won't be able to be together much this year, and I thought…well, this won't be the same, but I thought it would help."

She looked up at him, seeing her own swirling emotions mirrored in his expression. Hugging him tightly, and murmuring her appreciation into his jumper, Hermione knew that no matter how bittersweet this moment, and no matter how difficult the year ahead, they would endure.


End file.
